Side By Side
by Zabi101
Summary: She left three years ago only to return to Hogwarts, this time to save it. Rhea and Percy Jackson and the crew head to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter from Voldermort. But Rhea doesn't know what shes in for returning back three years after she left. Will everything be they way she left it? YEAR 6
1. Chapter 1

Side by Side

Chapter 1

My twin blades flashed as they hacked into the dummy in front of me. I slashed and jabbed until my arms began to ache. I took a step back and gazed at the destroyed dummy before me. I smiled, content with my double sword skills, how they developed in three years. I was sheathing my swords on my back as I heard someone call out for me.

"Rhea, Rhea" yelled my twin brother, Percy "Chiron's calling a meeting and he wants us their". He leaned over on his knees and breathed heavily. I looked at him and chuckled quietly.

"For the savoir of Olympus, you get winded easily" He glared at me and stood straight.

"Ha-ha very funny, If I recall you were the one waving a wand three years ago" I shoved him playfully on the shoulder and he smirked. "We better get going, the meeting starts soon" I nodded and followed him to the big house. When we entered the room I looked around and saw my cousin, Nico di Angelo and my two best friends Annabeth Chase and Lou Ellen surrounding the ping pong table. Percy went to sit beside Annabeth and I scoffed, those two were inseparable, though I guess that happens when you face Kronus, Titan lord of time together and survive. Nico and Lou were in a serious conversation by the looks of it, and being the polite person I was I didn't disturb them and listened in.

"...she's not ready Nico, she just through something traumatic, we can't do this to her" Lou states sternly "she's not ready for this".

Nico rubs his temple and says "She'll want to help, she was, is a part of that world". Who were they talking about, but more importantly **what** world were they talking about? I take my seat closer to her and try to listen to more of their conversation, when Chiron walks in.

"Heroes, I have a favour to ask of, my old friend Albus Dumbledore" my breath became shallow, this wasn't happening " Is asking if I could send some of Camp Half-Bloods best heroes there to protect a boy named Harry Potter from a man named Voldermort". Did something happen to Harry? I remember how scared of Voldermort I used to be, scared of even uttering his name until I took part in the second Titan war. I closed my eyes and hoped that no one had been injured or even died, while I was away. "The five of you will be heading to Hogwarts and posing to be exchange students" Chiron paused and looked at me, his warm, kind eyes now serious as he stares at me. "You all know of the wizard world and Miss. Jackson here has attended the school, now are you all willing to go on this quest, before you agree make sure you know of the consequences and hardships you might face". I blinked and nodded, this was my world, my school, my home and I was determined to save it.

"Wait a sec" says Percy, grinning like a moron and holding back a laugh "Did you say Hogwarts" I shook my head as a faint smile appeared on my face. I was returning to Hogwarts not to learn, but this time to save it from the evil that was starting to spread across it.

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who read my story. Honesty 71 views that's crazy thank you so much, I am tremendously happy!Please review, it would mean so much to me J also thanks to all who followed my story. Criticism is encouraged **

Chapter 2

Kings Cross Station was filled to the brink with children and parents hurrying to cross into the magic wall which took them to the Hogwarts Express. Percy and Annabeth were in front leading us to the wall; I stood in the back and kept my gaze to the floor. It didn't help that we were stared at wherever we go. The downside to being a demi-god, you look like one. We each had a knapsack, with our few belongings. I looked up and sighed this place brought back so many memories, bad and good. We crossed the wall and made our way to the train.

"Rhea, where are we supposed to go" Annabeth said once we entered the train.

"Try to find an empty compartment" I replied, taking out a pair of black tinted sunglasses and slipping them on. People were starting to look at me with looks of recognition. The five of us walked down the halls with eyes burning into our backs.

"Guys" my twin called ``I found an almost empty compartment" I headed to where Percy had just entered and sweared. Before me staring in shock was The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter.

``Do I know you? " he said examining my face. I created a wall around my emotions; I shook my head and sat at the seat farthest away from him. He kept staring at me while I looked out the window, I tapped my foot impatiently and annoyed. I got up and left the compartment after telling Lou, I needed to take a walk. I walked down the long stretch of hall ways until I as pushed to the ground. Fire burned in my eyes, I quickly got up and stared at the person who as knocked down beside me. I saw a flash of platinum blonde hair before I started to turn when a pale hand grasped my hand. I clenched my teeth and looked at the youngest Malfoy.

``Who are you? " he asked looking at me. ``You don't like a first year," Draco Malfoy smirked and examined me from head to toe

`` No one you're supposed to know" I replied heart racing and returned his smirk ``Now would you would kindly let me go..." But, he just held my wrists tighter and looked me in the eye.

``Why do you look so familiar? "He whispered to me. I broke away from his intense gaze, and stared at the floor. That's when Nico walked in, he raised an eyebrow at me, and I mouthed _HELP_. He came in between me and Draco and yanked his hands off me.

``Is there a problem here? "

"No. There isn't he was just leaving" I told Nico. I gave Draco a pointed gaze and walked past him, I could feel Nico following me, eyeing Malfoy, ready to pounce if he tried something. We were walking back to the compartment when Nico sighed,

"Are you going to tell me who that guy is" I raised my eyebrow at him and shook my head. Emotions were swirling beneath my skin like whirlwind, I closed my eyes,_ I knew I would have to face this. _Nico stared at me and frowned "Fine then". Together we walked back into the compartment and Nico went to sit beside Lou, but I stood and gasped staring into the intelligent eyes of my old best friend, Hermione Granger. _Welcome back to Hogwarts_ I thought.

**So that's it please ****REVIEW ****and ill update the next chapter. I am trying to update every 2 days. Happy Movember (Moustache November):)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who followed and favorited me. Please remember to** **REVIEW ****it would mean the world to me. I'll give a shout out to whomever review and favortites**** I am trying to make the chapters longer for you guys with a bunch a homework on the side so...Hope you like it! I'm a day early **

**Rick Riordan & J.K Rowling owns everything except my OC's **

Chapter 3

Hermione stood and extended her hand "Hello" she said "I don't think we met before, Hermione Granger" I was thanking Athena so much for giving me the intelligence to wear glasses. I knew that if my sea green eyes were exposed, I would be a dead giveaway. I nodded and shook her hand before going to my seat near the window. I mentally sighed _that was close_; I turned my gaze to the golden trio and saw Granger calculating eyes on me. I quickly averted my line of sight and stared at the landscape outside.

The last time I was here was three years ago, before I knew I had a brother, a twin none the less. The foster kid who didn't know her blood status, I was quickly shunned by the slytheriens, until a certain blonde took interest with me. I shook my head and rested it against the window. The cool, hard surface gave my skin a shock when it took contact. For a moment, I forgot about everything, being a demi-god and a witch, having powers, all the drama and most importantly everything I had losted and gained. My minded flashed to the second titan war, I cringed. I had lost so many people that day. But they fought for me, to keep our world safe. I needed to be like the fallen warriors of Camp- HalfBlood and fight for what I believe in. Their faces flashed through my mind, Charlie, Silena, Liam, Luke. I willed the tears in my eyes to stop but one tiny drop fell down my cheek. I couldn't let this world go through what I have, and I was determined to never make it happen. Suddenly a voice stopped my train of thought and I looked up to see Annabeth.

"Re, it's time to leave" she gave me a hand and I accepted. Once I was hoisted up I grabbed my bag and was about to leave the train with my friends when something stopped me. I had a feeling that should stay.

"Go ahead" I told Annabeth "I'll be there in a minute". I turned and roamed the hallways when I tripped. "Ouch" I said aloud. I looked to the ground saw nothing there. Cautiously, I put my hands out in front of me and touched the ground, it felt like something human. Then I remembered Harry's invisibility cloak and took it off him. Where seconds ago I saw nothing, now lay a bloody and battered Harry Potter. He let out a groan of pain. I hoisted him up and glared at him "Can you ever stay out of trouble". He looked up at me and said

"Who are you" I rolled my eyes "didn't we go over this" I said and quickly ushered him off the train. His nose was bleeding horribly and I could tell his nose was broken. We quickly hurries to the last carriage and sighed,

"Here" I said, giving him a tissue "Do you want me to fix it for you". He let out another groan of pain and I took a water bottle out of my bag. I cupped some in my hand and put the water on his nose. The water travelled up his nose and the blood quickly disappeared. I then took out my wand and a muttered a spell in ancient Greek. A crack was heard and I smiled_ good as new_ I thought. Putting my want away, the carriage came to a stop. "Let's go" I said and he obliged. We walked through the gate and entered the school. When we walked in the great hall all eyes were on us, I saw all my friends at the front and strolled over to them. Eyes followed me as I walked down the middle of the room. When I reached the front of the room, I stood beside Percy and smirked. Albus Dumbledore then stood from his chair.

"Welcome back to a new year of magic at Hogwarts and to some Welcome, your journey here has just begun" He then turned to us "This year we have some exchange students from America that will join us". Whispers exploded immediately "Quite down, Now" he said, pointing to us "Why don't you introduce yourselves" ,he smiled at us, his eye twinkling.

"Lou Ellen" said my best friend, in a scary tone.

"Nico di Angelo" giggles were heard from across the room.

"Annabeth Chase" whistles rang out. She rolled her eyes.

"Percy Jackson" swoons went across the room as a sharp intake of breath could be heard from the Gryffindor table. I looked in the eyes of Hermione Granger.

"Rhea Jackson" and, that's when all the hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello habitants of Earth, So, I know I'm a teensy bit late, okay a lot for updating so I apologize and I will give you guy's longer chapters. I am very happy I got some reviews. Thanks for reviewing. Also, since I always keep my promises...**

**Shout outs-**

**Mewster7, AbonormalMinds, ClaraOswald4Eva, .Hades.3163, GinnySong, Riptide Is My Pen, annoying101, artemis1239, casanovakk, shadow gods of the fallen, sisca8, wrenergade, PANDAFiiED. **

Chapter 3

Whispers exploded throughout the hall, as I stared into the calculating brown eyes of Hermione Granger. Around me professors stared in shock, and students stood to try to get a look at me. They didn't recognize the girl they had once taught, or the one they had sat beside. Standing in front of them was a strong girl that was hard steel inside and out. Not the shy girl, that was clueless of where she came from, but someone with an aura of superiority, of power. Running a hand through my long jet black hair, I took a deep breath. Suddenly, hands gripped me furiously in a hug. I didn't need to know who it was, and hugged back. I smiled faintly, breaking the hand exterior wall I built around my emotions. She let go of me, resting her hands on my shoulders and stared at me tears streaming down her face.

"I thought you were dead" she whispered. I shook my head, a sad smile now appearing. Turning my head I quickly glanced at my family. They stood there powerfully, standing strong and I knew I truly belonged there.

"Not dead, trying to find out where I belong" Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but I shook my head. I squeezed her hand and smiled. "I'll talk to you later, I have to go now". I walked back to where my group stood and glanced at the curious student in front of me. I saw Harry and Ron's shocked faces, Pansy Parkinson's furious expressions. Then I saw _him._ His eyes were hard like iron, and the beautiful arrogant grey eyes I had once adored were replaced by dull and accusing ones. His pale skin was overtaken from the bags under his eyes, and his lips held a sneer full of hate. My lips parted in shock, where the cocky, arrogant boy had have gone, and most importantly what had replaced him. Dumbledore's voice broke my thoughts like a sheet of glass.

"They will be sorted now in alphabetical order," he looked at me; his eyes were once again twinkling, as though he knew something I had not. " Miss. Jackson will also be sorted again, due to the long period of time she had been away from us at Hogwarts." I widened my eyes in protest, but I was cut off from him saying, "Let the sorting begin". Professor McCogonnal started to call out names:

"Nico di Angelo" Nico went to the stood and put on the hat, Percy nearly busted out laughing and I can't say I didn't either. Though, Annabeth gave one good elbow in to Percy's rib and he shut up and so did I.

"Slytherein" bellowed the hat. He took off the hat and placed it back on the stool and walked to the bench covered in emerald green and silver.

"Annabeth Chase" Annabeth testily put on the hat and a few seconds later it yelled "Gryffindor" she headed to the area covered in gold and red, a place dear to my heart. I smiled unknowingly and played with my fingers.

"Lou Ellen" she walked to the chair and put the hat on. She crossed her legs and looked at her nails while the hat chose where she would go. "Slytherien" the hat shouted.

"Percy Jackson" my twin walked up to the stool and started to put on his hat when the hat yelled "Gryffindor "whispers started to take place.

"Rhea Jackson" the hall was dead silent. I headed toward hat and placed in on my head._ Ah, I remember you _the hat spoke _you finally know who you are, huh. Well that's all good now where should we put yo. Hufflepuffle..No, Ravenclaw..No...Gryffindor... it seems you lost that drive that I saw in you that made you belong there, and it seems that you seem to want to start anew _I mentally nodded _so... "_Slytherein" the hat yelled, silence was all that could be heard. I walked toward the Slytherein table with caution. I took a seat beside Nico and Lou and looked up, in front of me was the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Jackson" he spit out. I looked at him, and for a second I saw the old him, but was quickly replaced with a sneer.

"I'm doing whatever I want, when I too,_Malfoy_" I said. I took a green apple in front of me and tossed it into the air; I caught it and held it out to him. He glared at me and ignored my offering.

"You shouldn't be here, you don't _belong _here, Mudblood" I froze and raised my head so I was staring at him in the eyes and sighed.

"You have no idea, who I am or what I am, I'm different stronger and smarter, and your petty words won`t hurt me, I see it all as a disguise, a defence you built" I rubbed the apple's smooth green skin "I am not going to cry, not anymore, got it" I placed the apple on the table and held his intense gaze.

"No Jackson, _you_ have no idea, what you're walking in to" He got up from his seat and looked at me "This is a game you can't win" I smiled slightly,

"Well then I'll just have to try"he stared at me in shock and walked away, past the big burgundy doors of the Great hall.

Nico and Lou gazed at me in astonishment as I stared at him exiting the doors. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Something was going on with Draco and I was going to find out.

I stood up to go follow him, when a hand caught my elbow; I turned around to find Annabeth and my brother behind me.

``What was that about? " he asked and stared at me; I looked at him and Annabeth and slowly sat again.

"I don`t know" I said while staring at the doors once again "I really don`t know" I slowly turned my gaze at the table once again. I grabbed the apple and started to play with it in my hands.

_What game are you playing Draco Malfoy?_

**So that's it, what do you think will happen next, I promise to update sooner and please REVIEW!**


End file.
